Blue and Gold
by TooManyFandoms1701
Summary: An angel and a demon fell in love. This caused quite a problem


**I've been reading The Mortal Instruments and this just sort of happened. **

**I know it's not that good, don't look at me.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**Title- Blue and Gold**

A very long time ago, a blue eyed angel and a golden eyed demon fell in love. This caused quite a problem, as the angels had been fighting hard to keep the demons at bay. So the two made a pact, they'd abandon the life they lived now, live out their lives on earth. Their decision was not well liked among the angels and demons and the lovers were cursed, to walk the world alone, until one day, they found each other again. Neither knew when or even if that day would come, but they vowed to go to the ends of the earth if that's what it took. Then they said their goodbyes and assured each other that it wouldn't be long.

Alexander Lightwood grew up hearing this story. It was his little sister's favorite; actually it was the favorite of many young Shadowhunters. It had been his mother's favorite as well and as she told it to the siblings tonight, Isabelle asked a question.

The girl was only seven, still unable to understand the story fully.

"Why couldn't the angel and the demon love each other mommy?" She asked, as the older woman tucked her in.

"Well Izzy, the angel's duty was to protect the world from the demons. Demons and angels aren't meant to be friends, or fall in love."Maryse Lightwood replied and turned off the light.

"Did the angel and demon ever find each other?"

Alec knew that the whole point of the story is they never did. They were foolish and they paid the price. That's what his father told him when Alec had asked a very similar question.

"I don't think so, but maybe one day they will. I'll be the angel and demon are hiding now and waiting for the right time."

Izzy rolled over to face her mother, "I hope they find each other mommy." She yawned.

Maryse smiled, "Maybe they will, Alec come say goodnight to your sister."

Alec walked over and kissed Isabelle's forehead, "Night Izzy."

Sometimes, Alec dreamed of the legend. Always, Alec was the angel. He thought it was because he had blue eyes like the story. He found the demon very beautiful, even though his parents used to tell him demons were ugly. Maybe that was just what all parents told their kids.

The dream changed, sometimes it was the goodbye, and sometimes they would just be with each other, watching the world together. Alec always felt sad in the morning after the dream.

He didn't know why, it was just a story, not even that great of a story.

Alec didn't think it was fair. In his young mind, you should be able to love who you wanted, even if you were an angel and they were a demon. He didn't dare voice this to anyone, even his sister, for fear it would get back to his father. Alec was fourteen now, he was growing up. But his father was annoyed. "When I was your age, I had already killed quite a few demons." Robert had told him a few nights ago at dinner. Alec had shrugged. He had plenty of opportunities to take down a demon. That would have made his father so proud, but her never could. There was a voice in the back of his head that always stopped him.

_You can't kill that demon, _it would say, _that could be him, you can't do it._

Alec never understood who the voice was talking about, but he listened to it, instead using his abilities to protect Jace and eventually Izzy.

Alec grew up. Sometimes he still dreamed about the story, but less frequently as he hadn't heard it in a long time. The voice still stopped him from killing demons, but he'd given up trying to figure that out.

He developed a crush on Jace, but did his best to bury it so no one would know. That was just it, no one could know about that. The Clave could strip him of his marks. Shadowhunting was all he knew and all he had. There was nothing in the world that would be worth giving up his life at the Institute.

The new girl, Clary, was annoying. Alec had only known her a few days but she'd already almost gotten Jace killed.

But Jace liked her, he might love her, and Alec was torn. His crush on Jace told him that he should hate Clary. But of course he wanted Jace happy and Clary made him happy.

So that's why he agreed to go to the Warlock's party. Because Jace wanted to and he wasn't letting Izzy go without him.

Alec tried to stay in the background, letting Jace do the talking, but the Warlock, Magnus caught his eye.

The voice in his head spoke up. This was odd as the voice only ever talked to him while he was fighting.

_That's him! _It practically shouted, _we found him at last_

Alec didn't know what this meant, but the Warlock had golden eyes, that Alec swore he'd seen before.

And Magnus smiled. Alec couldn't help but smile back.

Alec couldn't remember what had happened. They'd been in some apartment, and the old lady had turned demon on them. He thought perhaps he was dead, as he recalled the demon launching at him.

But he looked around and saw Izzy, sitting on the edge of the bed, with a smile.

"Moring." She muttered.

"How am I not dead?" Maybe he was.

"Magnus Bane came and saved you." She looked just as disbelieving as he felt.

"Why?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure. But he took good care of you."

Alec sighed, "Is everyone ok? I think I stopped the demon for a few seconds, but she was strong."

Isabelle nodded, "Everyone's alright. Mom, dad and Max will be home soon. I'll let you get some rest Alec. I'll be close by if you need anything."

"Thanks Izzy."

Jace was right; really all Alec needed to do was call Magnus, and thank him. It was really unnecessary to make the trek to the Warlock's home. But he felt compelled to thank him in person. Magnus had saved his life; he at least owed him the trip.

Alec felt awkward knocking on the door. What would he say that wouldn't sound stupid?

Magnus opened the door and looked a little surprised to see Alec.

"Well Alexander, what can I do for you? You look better." He opened the door wider so Alec could come in.

Alec settled himself on the sofa, "I just want to thank you for, you know, saving my life."

Magnus sat on the chair opposite Alec, "It wasn't a very big deal."

"Well to me it was." Alec mentally kicked himself, what a dumb thing to say.

Magnus waved his hand dismissively, "But why are you here? A phone call would have been sufficient."

Alec shrugged, "Why did you save me? I mean, we hardly know each other. I'm just some stupid kid."

Magnus sighed and pushed himself up out of the chair and went into the kitchen, "You want anything to drink?"

Alec shook his head and Magnus shrugged and made himself some tea, then returned to his chair.

"Why did I save you? I don't know. You're right, you're just a Shadowhunter, a kid at that. A Lightwood at that. I don't know why I saved you or why I did it for free."

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Why'd you come here, truly?"

"I wanted to see you. And I don't know why, just as you can't answer my question, I can't answer yours."

Again, Magnus and Alec made eye contact and there was something between them.

"You know the Clave could strip you of your marks if they find out about you."

Alec felt his heart speed up and he felt sick.

"H-how do you know?"

Magnus laughed, "Because you're blushing and I've been around for a while.

When Alec got up to leave, Magnus kissed him and it seemed right.

For the first time in a long time, Alec dreamt about the story. He was still the angel, but his thoughts were on the side. Someone, maybe something, else was controlling him. And the demon was Magnus.

"We found each other." The angel said.

The demon smirked, "Only took centuries."

The angel smiled, "But none of that matters now."

The demon nodded, "you're right as always. Should we leave these two in peace? Let them live out their lives without us?"

"I think so. Alexander, I know you can hear me so listen. You needn't worry. Everything you feel about Magnus will stay the same. Thank you for all you've done."

_Sure I suppose,_ Alec thought.

The angel laughed, "I am sorry about all the trouble I've caused you. If it's an condolence you and Magnus will have lots to talk about when next you see him."

_So he knows about this too?_

"Now he does, just as you do." The angel answered.

The demon reached for the angel's hand.

Alec woke up from the dream and instead of feeling sad, he was happy. He found it rather romantic that the angel and demon had found each other again and he'd love to tell Izzy her favorite story had a happy ending. He didn't think he'd share this with anyone, just let the story stay as is and he and Magnus would make their own story.

And Alec promised himself that it would be an epic one.

**Yeah, that's it. Review if you want. **

**: )**


End file.
